Éclair the Sequel: Reincarnation
by Hydrilla
Summary: Aku terlahir kembali, pun aku yakin kalau 'dia' pasti akan terlahir kembali. Karena ia adalah belahan jiwaku. Aku dan dia sudah terikat oleh benang merah yang akan selalu menyatukan kami. Aku akan terus berusaha agar kesalahan dimasa lalu tak terulang. Dan aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga agar ia menjadi milikku -selamanya akan menjadi milikku./AU, OOC, Éclair's sequel, M for safe:)


_**Naruto and All Characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story and Plot belongs to Me**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**ÉCLAIR THE SEQUEL: REINCARNATION**_

_**.**_

_**Bagian I**_

_**.**_

_**Rated M for Safe and Not for Bashing Chara(s). Really sorry if you are not okay with it :(**_

_**.**_

_**Fiksi ini jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna**_

_**-oOo-**_

Aku tak mengerti mengapa aku bisa terlahir di sini. Di Jepang. Negeri yang dulu kalah dalam perang dunia kedua dan sekarang sudah berkembang dengan pesat. Sungguh, aku berterima kasih pada Tuhan yang telah melahirkanku kembali –meski dulu, aku tak terlalu mengingat apakah aku rajin beribadah atau tidak mengingat Rusia adalah negara komunis.

Aku terlahir di tanah _Nippon _ini duapuluh lima tahun yang lalu. Dan aku mendapatkan ingatan tentang masa laluku saat aku berumur tujuh belas. Aku terlahir atas nama keluarga Uchiha, dan entah kebetulan atau bagaimana, aku pun terlahir sesuai dengan bentuk keluargaku seperti masa silam. Ayah, Ibu, beserta Kakak. Hebatnya, mereka memiliki wajah juga watak yang sama.

Seperti di masa lampau, Ayahku masih tetap otoriter, suka memaksakan kehendak. Seperti apa yang ia lakukan padaku sekarang, aku dijadikan bidaknya lagi. Bukan menjadi perwira sebagaimana dulu. Kini, aku dijadikannya _executive director _di salah satu perusahaan turun-temurun milik keluargaku.

Aku tetaplah Sasuke yang lemah. Yang mau diatur-atur orang tuaku layaknya aku ini boneka. Tapi, aku tetap tak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Aku jelas lebih pintar dari keledai. Aku akan memupuk kekuatan terlebih dahulu. Dan pada saat yang tepat, aku akan lepas dari belenggu otoritas Ayahku.

Meskipun begitu, aku masihlah merindukan sosok gadis bersurai merah muda dengan bola mata yang sejuk. Semuanya masih tergambar jelas dibenakku. Menjadi khayalan terdalamku. Aku masih merasakan saat kami bercanda tawa di tengah hamparan salju. Masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas saat ia memakan _éclair _dengan selai _raspberry _yang melumer keluar. Aku masih mengingatnya.

Aku berpikir, jika aku dapat terlahir kembali, pastilah ia mengalami hal yang sama. Tapi, mencari seorang gadis ditengah milyaran orang di bumi, juga tempat yang amat luas bukanlah pekerjaan mudah. Sekalipun ia memiliki karakteristik tubuh yang mencolok. Belum lagi waktunya terlahir kembali bisa saja tidak sama denganku. Bisa saja ia sudah terlahir sebelum atau sesudah diriku, 'kan?

Namun, aku masih tetap percaya. Di sudut hatiku, aku yakin ia terlahir kembali di saat yang sama denganku. Aku seolah bisa mendengar detakan jantungnya, seolah bisa merasakan aliran darahnya. Aku yakin, jika ia tak bisa bersamaku di masa lalu, di masa ini, ia akan menjadi milikku. Karena, ia adalah belahan jiwaku, tulang rusukku. Ia akan selamanya menjadi detakkan jantungku.

"Permisi, Sasuke-_sama."_

Sekertarisku, Shion, masuk ke dalam ruang kerjaku. Aku hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Saatnya makan siang, Sasuke-_sama. _Apa yang ingin kau makan?"

Hn, aku sedang jenuh dengan segala pekerjaan menjemukan ini. Mengurusi grafik-grafik, dan laporan-laporan membuatku pusing –padahal itu hanyalah kertas.

"Aku makan di luar saja," jawabku. "Kau mau ikut?"

Ia langsung tampak antusias. Mata _violet_nya langsung berbinar seperti anak kecil yang baru saja diberi es krim. Aku tidak bodoh sehingga aku tahu, ia menyukai. Pandangannya sama seperti para perempuan yang lain –tatapan memuja yang dihujamkannya padaku.

Aku tak butuh jawabannya karena aku yakin, ia pasti setuju. Aku berjalan terlebih dahulu, kemudian ia mengikutiku dan berjalan di sampingku. Bisa kudengar, pegawai-pegawai lainnya bergumam –yang aku yakin, _amat sangat yakin malahan, _sedang menggosip. Siapa lagi kalau bukan aku dan Shion? Padahal, sudah sangat jelas jika aku tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya. Ia hanyalah teman kerja, teman sejawat.

Aku pun bisa mendengar decakan iri dari beberapa orang. Ada yang sebal karena bisa berjalan denganku, ataupun sebal padaku karena aku bisa berjalan berdampingan dengan Shion. Entahlah, aku tak peduli sama sekali dengan itu semua. Aku sudah terlalu biasa, dan sudah lelah menanggapinya. Toh, meskipun aku berusaha menyangkal, hal itu akan semakin membuatku terlihat bodoh. Lagipula, aku tak mau repot-repot menjelaskannya. Apalagi, mereka bukan siapa-siapaku.

Aku masuk ke dalam mobil, disusul Shion. Aku sudah biasa dengan tingkahnya yang selalu ingin dekat denganku meski aku merasa risih. Tapi, ya, sudahlah. Aku tak ingin mencari ribut.

Mobilku melaju di jalan Tokyo yang padat, untungnya tidak macet. Aku bisa memaklumi hal ini karena memang sudah jam makan siang. Aku jadi teringat masa lalu. Saat itu, mobil tak sebanyak saat ini. Dulu, hanya kaum bangsawan kaya yang memilikinya. Tapi sekarang, jaman sudah sangat modern dan canggih. Peradaban maju dengan begitu cepat.

Mobilku terhenti di sebuah restoran di daerah Shibuya. Aku sudah lama ingin makan di sini. Tapi, aku terlalu sibuk dan baru sempat pergi ke sini sekarang. Restoran ini cukup ramai dan dikenal karena masakannya yang lezat, juga pelayanannya yang memuaskan. Aku begitu penasaran dengan pelayanan seperti apa yang akan diberikan oleh restoran ini.

_**Kring! Kring!**_

Bunyi lonceng terdengar saat aku mendorong pintu masuk restoran itu. Aku melihat-lihat sambil berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang kosong –deretan di samping jendela. Restoran itu memang cukup nyaman. Dengan pencahayaan temaram, suasana hangat, dan penataan letak yang bagus cukup bisa membuat restoran ini menjadi tempat favorit.

Aku duduk dan mengambil menu. Disusul Shion yang duduk di hadapanku. Ia tersenyum menatapku. Aku mengalihkan pandang. Bagaimanapun juga, aku menyukainya tak lebih dari teman sejawat. Mungkin, beberapa kali aku bermain dengan wanita. Tapi, itu semata-mata hanya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan biologisku. Tak lebih. Dan aku tak mau memberi harapan berlebih pada mereka.

Aku bisa mendengar langkah kaki mendekat ke arah meja kami. Aku masih sibuk memilih menu makanan yang ingin kumakan siang ini. Sedangkan Shion sudah selesai dengan pesanannya.

"Aku ingin memesan _Lasagna _dan _Iced Cappuccino. _Jangan terlalu manis."

Saat mengembalikan menu, aku merasa duniaku terhenti. Mataku membeliak tak percaya. Jantungku berdegup dengan begitu cepat. Senyuman yang tersemat di wajah manis itu membuatku sesak napas. Untaian-untaian merah mudanya terkuncir rapi dengan sebuah ikat yang terbuat dari pita. Mata hijaunya berkilat, penuh binar-binar keceriaan yang begitu menentramkan.

Saat itu, aku merasa kelopak-kelopak bunga _Sakura _berterbangan. Mengembus ke arah gadis itu dengan perlahan. Memberikan efek-efek imajiner dalam khayalanku. Ia terlahir kembali. _Sakura telah terlahir kembali._

Aku benar-benar bersyukur pada Tuhan karena telah mengabulkan doaku. Sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih.

Gadis itu memandangiku dengan pandangan bertanya. Kepalanya miring ke kanan dengan manis, menandakan ia bertanya padaku lewat tingkah lakunya. Shion berdehem, menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

Dengan senyum manis yang amat dipaksakan, Shion berkata, "Hanya itu pesanan kami."

"Oh, baiklah."

Gadis itu tersenyum ceria. Sambil membawa menu kami, ia berbalik dan akan melangkah pergi. Namun kucegah terlebih dahulu sebelum ia menjauh. Aku menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka saat aku bertemu kembali dengan _Sakura _akan segera terwujud. Aku benar-benar senang. Amat sangat senang.

"_Sakura…."_

Ia berbalik, memandangku dengan tatapan bertanya, "Iya? Ada apa memanggilku, Tuan? Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Aku tak bisa bicara. Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu kembali dengan belahan jiwaku. Tanpa sadar, aku terus menggenggam tangannya. Rasanya hangat, dan merayap dengan perlahan diseluruh sel-sel tubuhku. Ia masih memandangiku dengan tatapan bertanya. Dahinya mengerut dan bibirnya membentuk kerucutan lucu. Ia menjadi semakin menggemaskan dibanding masa lalu. Sedangkan Shion sudah berdecak kesal sedari tadi.

Aku mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang membuatnya semakin mengerut bingung. Sebuah senyum tipis tersungging di bibirku.

"Senang bertemu lagi denganmu, _Sakura."_

_**BERSAMBUNG**_

_A/N:_

_Hell yeah, aku buat sequelnya, ahaaaay X3 _

_Entah kenapa sih, bisa langsung terbayang plotnya dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit, hihihi. Langsung ku ketik aja deh :3 _

_Kurang panjang ya? Nanti deh, aku panjangin. Ini kan baru chapter 1 :3 _

_Oh ya, yang belom baca Éclair, baca gih sono. Soalnya ada hubungannya sama fanfic itu :P_

_And also, I'll say thank you for Éclair's reviewers ^-^_

_**Thank you very much for : Hero-chan, nurafiah15, sora azura, Anisha Ryuzaki, Hanna Hoshiko, Uchiha Cherry Rania17, aqon, me, review, Erika Liana19, sora, nadya. sabrina, Nuria23agazta, Tomat-23, iya baka-san, Hikari Ciel, Hyo Uchiharuno SasuSaku, Horyzza, kudo, Orchidflen, Na. **__You're rock guys! :D_

_And then, sorry for any mistakes in this chapter. See you in next chapter and gimme __**review **__please? :'D_

_Because we are under the same sky,_

_-Hydrilla :)_


End file.
